Bambi in Gravity Falls
by TreXXXX
Summary: Bambi is captured and shipped on a pickup truck to California, but an accident sends the little fawn to Gravity Falls, Oregon! Note: Don't own anything
1. Love is a Song that Never Ends

Bambi in Gravity Falls

Love is a Song That Never Ends

It's summer time in the forest. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. Flowers bloom all around. Butterflies flutter around the air. A herd of deer enjoys the grass in the wide open meadow. Leading them is a large stag, known as the Great Prince of the Forest, who protects the forest from any dangers.

Playing nearby is the Great Prince's son. A young cute little fawn with wide orange eyes, dark brown fur on his back, white spots, a fluffy white tail, safety orange fur on the rest of his body, and rows of fuzz along his head. His name is Bambi. He is the young Prince of the Forest. But he is still very sad about the loss of his mother who was killed in the hands of Man during the winter. His father struggles to try and raise him, teaching him more of what a prince really does.

Bambi plays with a group of butterflies with his rabbit friend Thumper, along with his four sisters. They giggle as they try to catch them. One beautiful one lands gently on his little black wet nose. Bambi looked at it.

"Hello little butterfly!" Bambi said, "My names Bambi! Do you want to be my friend?"

The butterfly flaps its wing. Bambi giggles, "I like you! Have you seen my friend Thumper?"

The butterfly flies out of his nose and lands on a flower patch. Then Thumper pops out of the flowers and thumps his feet as he laughs. Bambi and Thumper's sisters laugh.

"I'm thumpin'!" Thumper said, "That's why they'd called me Thumper!"

His sisters laughed and frolic past his brother and Bambi.

"Try to catch us now!" They yelled and laughed. Thumper sighed and turned to Bambi.

"Gee whiz!" he said, "Some fun, huh Bambi?"

"It sure was Thumper!" Bambi replied and giggles.

Then, Bambi turned his head and sees a young, pretty, cute, petite, female fawn playing with a flock of blue birds. Her wide blue eyes were shiny and pretty. Her name was Faline. She is Bambi's friend and love interest. When they first met, Bambi became really shy to be near another fawn (and a very pretty one at that). But after a little nudge, he overcame that shyness when he played with Faline. But he now develops romantic feelings for her, thus gaining his shyness. Through his new feeling, he tried to impress Faline by telling her that he was maturing as his white spot were fading and his antlers were coming in, despite that they weren't. But little does Bambi know, to his luck and love, Faline too grows romantic feelings for Bambi and will be at his side at times to comfort him, while trying to show her love to him.

Bambi looked at Faline. His heart sinks. His legs begin shaking. Thumper's mom calls for her son.

"Coming momma!" Thumper yelled and then turned to Bambi, "I gotta go! See ya Bambi!"

"Bye Thumper!" Bambi replied.

"Hi Bambi!" Faline said as she walks towards Bambi, fluttering her beautiful, wide, blue eyes.

Bambi was shy.

"Hi Faline!" he replied, "Um….. Do you….. wanna come with me in the meadow….. to play and have fun?"

Faline smiled more and giggles, "Sure!" she said, "I would really love to be with you and play together, Bambi!"

Bambi is still nervous, but this is what he wanted to today in the meadow.

"Try to run away from me!" the little doe said, giggling as she pounces towards him. He ran deep through the reeds of the meadow with Faline pursuing him. Faline continues giggling during the chase. They ran all across meadow. Bambi ran through a pond and splashes accidentally at a little duckling. The duckling glares at the little fawn. Bambi ran deep into the thick grass and finds a patch of clovers as a hiding place. He looks around to see if Faline's around. All he can see are the rustling of the reeds and hear Faline giggling. All of a sudden, he stepped on something cold and clammy. It was a bullfrog-and he was not at all happy with Bambi stepping around his hiding place.

"Watch out!" the bullfrog croaked, jumping high into the air.

Bambi followed the frog to the shimmering pond. He watched as it hopped from rock to rock, and then disappeared beneath the shiny, rippled surface with a splash. Bambi bent his face close to the water and stared at his reflection. He saw a fawn that looked exactly like him. Then he bent his face back up and all of a sudden, Faline poked her head through the reeds and licked his face playfully. As a result, Bambi's heart sinks. He feels more romantic for Faline.

"Tag!" Faline yelled, "You're 'it'!"

Faline rushes through the pond, giggling, "Try to catch me!"

"Oh no you don't Faline!" Bambi yelled, as he followed her, laughing.

The two baby deer's frolic, chasing each other around the pond, laughing, splashing, and scaring away a flock of ducks. Faline slurps some water and spits it at Bambi. She laughs and flees.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled, laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Bambi yelled, following her.

Bambi and Faline frolic across the meadow, chasing and laughing, scaring away a flock of pheasants and several birds. The baby fawns runs right to the deer herd, where they interrupt their grazing and Bambi accidentally knocks most of them while chasing Faline.

"Sorry!" he cried.

They run past his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, who watches his son.

"Hi dad!" Bambi yelled.

"Don't go too far you two!" the old stag yelled.

"We won't!" the little fawn replied as he continues chasing Faline.

The Great Prince, proudly, watches his son play, reminding him of how he behaved like when he was young, including time he first met Bambi's late mother.

Faline runs and stops on a rock, looking around. Then, Bambi hops on the rock and yells "Gotcha!" This startles Faline.

"You found me!" she cried and together the two fawns laughed.

"I had a great time playing with you Bambi!"

"Me too Faline!" Bambi replied happily.

Bambi looked at the meadow and remembered a time when he first came to the meadow with his mother, how she taught him about the joys and dangers of the meadow, how she first introduced to Faline and his father, and how he learned the threat of Man from her. Since his mother gave birth to him, Bambi has always loved her as she loved him. She always took care of him, to be patient with him and to even play with him. Through her, he came to know the world and was allowed to discover new experiences, such as discovering snow. Bambi's mother cared for her son dearly, wishing him to be happy and to survive. When she was shot by Man, Bambi cries over her death, knowing he will miss his mother. But he'll know that she will always love him and remember her love for him.

Tears were flowing through Bambi's cheek.

"What's wrong Bambi?" Faline asked, "Is it about your mother?"

"Mm-hmmm!" he replied nodding.

"I'm sorry about what happened that day in the winter! I wish she's alive!"

"I know!" Bambi said, sadly, "Me too! I miss her so much! She'll always love me and I'll remember that!"

"That's very sweet!" Faline said, "How are you doing with your dad?"

"We're doing great! He and I are great pals!"

Bambi and Faline looked at the meadow together watching the deer herd, the singing birds, and blooming blossoms.

"The meadow is so beautiful isn't it Bambi?" Faline said softly and romantically, while happily rubbing her head gently on Bambi's side.

"Uh… yes it is!" Bambi said nervously. "I'll be back! I need to get something!"

"Okay!"

Faline waited for a moment on the rock until Bambi arrives carrying some flowers and gave it to Faline. He places one on her head.

"For me?" Faline said, romantically and comfortly, "Oh, Bambi, you're so sweet! They're so beautiful! Thank you!"

Faline happily lays her head on Bambi's chest, rubbing it.

"Your… er… welcome!" he replied, shyly.

Bambi and Faline then looked at each other in the eyes.

"Faline?" Bambi asked.

"Yes Bambi?" Faline replied.

"There's something I... I..." Bambi continues shyly, "I wanted to show you!"

"What is it?"

The two fawns stare at each other. After a moment, they closed their beautiful, cute wide eyes and are about to have their first kiss.


	2. Man is in the Forest

Bambi in Gravity Falls

Man is in the Forest

Bambi and Faline were about to have their first kiss until all of a sudden, a slender adolescent fawn with a notched ear, lack of spots, budding antlers, and dark green eyes butts his head on Bambi's flank hard, knocking him on the air, and he landed on the ground.

This is Ronno, Bambi's main rival and enemy. He is not a very kind fawn and is very disrespectful to everyone (including his own mother), who he practically bullies. He is a braggart, a bully, a liar, a coward, spoiled, manipulative and generally has no redeeming qualities having gone. He tells exaggerating stories, including one time when Bambi, Thumper, and Faline first met him, he tells them how he saw Man and "butted" him with his antlers. Not wanting to offend his untrue stories (since its impossible for a fawn to defeat Man), Faline says it's "unbelievable," whereas Bambi agrees for his own fascinated opinion. Ronno, however, thinks Bambi doesn't believe him, calling him a liar. In particular, he is jealous of the attention Bambi receives from Faline, which sparked their rivalry and throughout their encounters, he attempts to intimidate Bambi several times, mocking him in order to impress Faline. Faline, however, is really unimpressed with this and has no interest in Ronno. Ronno even continues to blame his failures and frustrations on Bambi, whether by accident or via his own fault.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Ronno yelled. He stomps and destroys the flowers Bambi gave to Faline and blows one that was on Faline's head away.

"Ronno, stop it!"Faline snapped, "he didn't do anything!"

Bambi gets up and watches Ronno and Faline arguing.

"Then we'd better get going and find some place else!" Ronno said, "come on Faline!"

"No!" Faline said unhappily, "I'd rather stay here alone!"

"I said lets go!" Ronno said angrily, driving Faline away, using his antlers to force her to go where he wants her.

"No!" Faline said angrily, trying to gets through, "Stop it! Let me go!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bambi yelled angrily.

Ronno turned to Bambi.

"What did you say?"Ronno said angrily as walks to Bambi. Bambi crouches down as he approaches.

"What I mean is... uh... yes!" Bambi said, "Leave her alone... Please!"

Ronno gives Bambi an ugly looking glare.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT PLEASE IS!" Ronno yelled furiously and charges to Bambi.

Bambi ran from it and ran as fast as he could, with Ronno pursuing him. Bambi is frightened. He pants and his heart was beating. Ronno growls, lowering his head with his antlers to head butt him more.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ronno yelled while chasing Bambi.

Faline watches the chase in horror and shock.

"BAMBI!" she cried sadly.

But Ronno didn't listen. He continues to chase Bambi, trying to hurt him.

They ran much further into the meadow away from Faline and the deer herd. Bambi tried to turn back to the herd, but Ronno blocks his path.

"Ha!" Ronno yelled, in a mean, mocking tone, "Now you can't go back! Its time for me to give you a lifetime worth of lumps!"

Ronno charges at Bambi. Bambi run farther away from him with Ronno pursuing him. They run through the thick reeds, farther away into the meadow.

Then, Bambi sees a fallen log and goes through the log, hiding from Ronno. But Ronno goes through, and is about to attack Bambi, but he is stuck.

Bambi runs out of the log and flees.

"You'll regret it, when I'm done with you!" Ronno warned, as he struggles to get out of the log.

Bambi runs through the thick reeds and hides, using his white spots as camouflage. He was scared, frightened, and continues panting. His heart keeps pounding. He looks around to see if Ronno's around, but there was no sign of him. Bambi is relieved of this, but before he heads back to his herd, Ronno butted him hard with his antlers, sending the young prince tumbling down a hill to the edge of the forest, hurting him. Bambi's hurt alot. Tears flow through his cheek. He see's Ronno standing on top of the hill, laughing mockingly and evilly at him.

"I'll be glad I can finish you off!" Ronno said, sadistically.

Bambi gets up, but before he gets uphill, he felt something really razor sharp and a strong hard force on his left hind leg. Bambi cries in pain. The pain was a lot worser than ever. He tries walking, but he is stuck. Bambi turns and sees his left leg is caught in a bear trap. He cries in pain. Blood flows through his leg. Even shocking and scarier is that he hears and see's a flock of crows crying. This is the signal that Man is in the Forest.

"AAAHHH! MOMMY!" Ronno cried, as he ran back to the herd, revealing his cowardness.

Bambi sees a pack of barking, vicious hunting dogs coming right towards him, ready to attack him.

Out in the meadow, all the animals sensed danger and starts stampeding to the safety of the trees and shrubs. The Great Prince warns them about Man's presence and after that, he panics, searching for Bambi.

"Bambi!" he yelled, "BAMBI!"

Faline turned to where Bambi was and was worried.

"BAMBI!" she cried.

"Faline!" cried her mother, Aunt Ena, in horror, "Hurry!"

Both mother and daughter frantically rush to the forest.

The Great Prince continues to search for his son frantically.

"Bambi!" he yelled, "Bambi!"

Then, he hears Bambi's voice coming from the edge of the forest deep in the meadow.

"DAAAAAAADDDDDD!" Bambi's voice cried, "HHEEEEEELLLLP!"

"BAMBI!" the Great Prince yelled, as he rushed through the meadow and into the edge of the forest, but he sees no sign of his son. To his shock, he looks down and sees a bear trap, coated with blood.

"DAAAADDDDDD!" Bambi's voice cried, coming from deep in the forest.

"Bambi!" the Great Prince yelled and rushes deep in the forest.

He rushes through the forest searching for his son. Then he sees something shocking.

Man has captured Bambi instead of gunning him, putting him in a wooden crate, and shipping him on a red pickup truck written "TO CALIFORNIA" on the side. He is taking the little fawn to California where they will find a place to kill him. The Great Prince was shocked of this. He was too late to rescue his son.

"Bambi!" he cried, "Hang on!"

But again it was too. The hunters turned on the engine and the red pickup truck moves.

"Dad!" Bambi cried inside the crate.

"HOLD ON BAMBI!" the Great Prince yelled as he pursues the truck.

But the hunters carelessly put a speed of 60 mph, so fast, that it kicks huge amounts of dust, making the Great Prince have a hard time seeing it. The pickup truck crashes a lot of shrubs and almost killing the animals, and with recklessness, drives through the road. The Great Prince follows, trying to rescue Bambi, but the truck was too fast to follow and drives off, leaving the stag behind, mournful over losing his son.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!" Bambi cried inside the crate, watching his father through the crate's handle hole.

"BAAAAMMMMMMBIIIIIII!" the Great Prince yelled, watching Bambi being driven away.

"No!" Bambi said sadly, seeing that he's leaving his forest home.

The Great Prince watches the pickup truck driven off, in total sadness. Flying down next him is Friend Owl, while Faline, Thumper, and Bambi's skunk friend Flower comes over and watches in sadness.

"My son!" The Great Prince sadly said and sighs "He's gone!"

"Bambi!" Faline said, before breaking into tears.

"Our friends gone!" Thumper cried while hugging Flower.

"Yeah!" Flower cried.

"The young prince is gone!" Thumper continues crying while hugging Flower.

Friend Owl sadly sighed. "What are we going to do?"

They all sadly watched where Bambi gets taken away.

Meanwhile, inside his crate while being driven away, Bambi sadly watches leaving his forest home, lays down and starts crying.

Back in the forest, the Great Prince of the Forest had a meeting with the other animals. Among them was Friend Owl, Faline, Aunt Ena, Ronno, Thumper and his family, and Flower. The Great Prince turns to Faline.

"What happened öut there earlier, Faline?" the old stag asked.

"We were playing tag together!" Faline said, "We ran around, frolicing, and we had a really great time in the meadow. We laughed, we played, and he gave me flowers!"

"AAAAWWWW!" cried the other animals.

"That's very sweet of Bambi, Faline!" Aunt Ena said to her daughter.

"So cute!" said a raccoon.

"It's so romantic!" said Mrs. Quail.

Friend Owl feels proud of this, knowing that one day, when Bambi and his friends grows up, they'll be "twitterpated!"

"I saw that whole thing Faline," the Great Prince replied, "that was very nice! But what happened afterwards?"

"Well," Faline replied, "Ronno showed up and ruined our fun! He interrupted! He ruined my flowers, he head-butted Bambi, attacked him, chasing him, and hurting him!"

The Great Prince and the animals were shocked to hear this. The Great Prince turns to Ronno and walks towards him, glaring at him. Ronno nervously crouches down and smiles.

"Ronno," the Great Prince said, angrily, "is what Faline saying is true?"

Ronno gulped and after a long pause, he change from nervous to mean-looking.

"No!"he said.

"What!" Faline said, shockingly.

"Bambi attacked and hurt Faline and destroyed her flowers!" Ronno continues lying.

"No he didn't Ronno!" Faline said.

"He then ran off, chasing Thumper," Ronno continues lying, "trying to hurt him, before being taken by Man!"

"NO!" Thumper said furiously, "That's a lie! Bambi's my best friend! He would never do anything like that! He would never hurt me! I was playing with my sisters, before we hide at home when the hunters came! Besides, my dad said its not right to tell fibs!"

"Yeah well," Ronno said cruelly, lower his antlers to Thumper, "I can show whats right about fibbing-"

"ENOUGH!" the Great Prince yelled, "What ever happened out there earlier that led to my son being taken away, no one would tell me!"

The old stag turned and walked away.

"There's nothing else we can do!" Friend Owl said sadly, "The young prince is gone!"

The Great Prince sighed. He looked at where Man's pickup truck has driven off.

"No!" he said while watching, "I can't let this happen! I have to find him and rescue him!"

"But you can't!" Friend Owl relied, "It's dangerous and too far away! You could get hurt, or killed! We don't want to lose another prince of the forest, or will have no prince to protect the forest!"

The Grest Prince sighed.

"I know!" he said, "But I can't lose him, just like how I lost his mother! Bambi's my son, I love him, he's young and defenseless, and one day, he will take my place as the Prince of the Forest! So I have to risk my life to save him!"

"We'll come and help you find Bambi!" Thumper said.

"No!" The Great Prince replied, "Its to dangerous for you!"

"But-"

"NO!"

Bambi's father turned to Friend Owl.

"Friend Owl!" he asked, "You watch and try to protect the forest for me, while I go find him!"

Friend Owl nodded. The Great Prince thunders to the road, following the tire tracks left by Man's pickup truck, rushing as fast as he can. Faline, Thumper, his sisters, and Flower watched as he has gone searching for his son.

"Well," Ronno said, walking by, "Bambi's gone! Oh well! Let's go Faline, I want to show you another trick with my antlers!"

"No!" Faline said.

"I said lets go!"

"No," Faline yelled, "I don't want to!"

She, Thumper, his sisters, and Flower glares at Ronno.

"This is all your fault, Ronno!" Faline said, angrily.

Thumper assents, pouting.

"Oh, come on!" Ronno said, "I was only playing with Bambi! Besides, it was only an accident!"

"Ronno, time to go!" called Ronno's mother.

Annoyed, he sighed. "Not again, COMING MOM!"

Ronno rushed to his mom and angrily yells, "MAH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NOT TO INTERRUPT IN THE MIDDLE OF TALKING TO MY NEW FRIENDS!"

"Sorry dear!"

Faline, Thumper, his sisters, and Flower sadly continues watching where Bambi left. Faline sighs in sadness.

"I really hope Bambi's okay!" Faline sadly said, softly, "I hope his dad finds him!"

"Me too!" Flower said sadly.

"Yeah!" Thumper said weeping and hugging Flower.

Faline lowers her head and turns to her mother. A tear flows through her wide beautiful blue eye.

"There! There, Faline!" Aunt Ena said comforting her weeping daughter.

Faline sadly looks back one more time and then walks away with her mother. Flower sadly heads back to his home. Thumper and his sisters sadly continues watching where their friend was taken away.

"Children," called their mother behind, "time to go!"

"Coming mamma!" Thumper's sisters replied. They all walk to their mother, leaving Thumper mournful over the loss of his friend.

"Thumper!" Mrs. Hare called.

Thumper turned, sighs in sadness, and walks to his mother.

Mrs. Hare hugs her weeping son, comfotably.

"There, there Thumper," his mother said, "I'm sure the young prince is alright! His father is on his way to rescue him! Okay?"

"Okay mamma!" Thumper sadly said.

Thumper sadly looks back one last time and retreats with his family.


	3. Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon

Bambi in Gravity Falls

Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon

The red pickup truck drives on a lonely road on the edge of a cliff.

Inside his crate, Bambi continues weeping. He has been in his crate for 8 hours, crying and mournful over leaving his home, his friends, and family, whom he all loved, as well as his injured left leg, caused by Man's trap, that's still bleeding and still in a lot of pain. He watches the hunters petting their dogs, feeding them with venison, which made him a lot scared He lies down, sighing in sadness, and swallow back his tears.

He gets up and looks out through the handle hole. All he sees is the thick trees of the forest and a tall water tower thats written "GRAVITY FALLS."

"Gravity Falls!" Bambi thought, "who would ever live there!"

Then Bambi heard something coming behind outside on the other side. He turned and looked at the other handle hole. There he sees a large black bear head surrounded by 9 smaller heads with several arms, large claws, and have yellow eyes and black noses. He listens to the radio and sings "Disco Girl! Coming through! That girl is you! Ooh, ooh! Ooh ooh!"

Next, Bambi sees a gnome puking a rainbow, a flock of giant vampire bats, and a hideous-looking gremloblin walking and roaring in the woods. Bambi gets scared and startled by the gremloblin.

"That's strange!" the little fawn thought, "What else would live there?"

Then he hears the truck honking the horn, felt the crate wobbling faster, and tumbles around. He hears people angrily yelling, "WATCH IT!" "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "LEARN TO DRIVE, SPEEDY!"

The pickup truck then settles down and continues speeding. Once his crate settles, Bambi lies down in sadness. He sighs.

Then suddenly, he hears loud sirens of the police coming from behind the pickup truck. Bambi gets up and looks through the handle hole. He sees a police car driving behind the pickup truck, following it. Bambi is relieved to see this, thinking the police would rescue him, cure his injured leg, and return him to his forest home.

"Thank goodness!" he happily said, "I'm saved!"

Both the pickup truck and the police car stopped.

Bambi looked through the handle hole and see two policemen coming out of their car. One is a short, dark-skinned, gray-haired obese police officer with large black sunglasses, a gray mustache, a light green shirt with a gold star on it, a belt, a white vest, short black boots, and a yellow hat with a gold star and black band on it. The other is a tall, thin, lanky and pale officer with a large pink nose, big eyes, a black mono-brow, and wearing a hat, with tall boots, his uniform, and has his trousers hiked up high. The officers walk to the side of the pickup truck. Bambi sees them in delight.

"Come on!" he said "Save me!"

The two officers angrily walked to the driver's side of the pickup truck. The hunter didn't see them. The mustached officer tapped on the window and the hunter roll down his window. He gives the police a sinister-looking glare.

"Well, well, well!" the obese mustached officer asked, "What do we got here?" He and his partner looked at the side of pickup truck and see's the "TO CALIFORNIA" sign on the side.

"Hey! GUYS!" Bambi yelled, shaking his crate to get the police's attention, "HELP! I'M OVER HERE!"

"Hey Sheriff Blubs, look!" the tall, pale officer said to his mustached partner, showing him the moving box that's crying, pointing at it.

"Hhhhhhmmmmm!" Sheriff Blubs replied, noticing the crying crate, "There's something inside that crate! Good to know, Deputy Durland!"

He then turned to the hunters, still giving them a hideous, angry look.

"Well do you have any idea what panic and destruction here in Gravity Falls, Oregon, you just caused?" Sheriff Blubs asked, but the hunter didn't reply and didn't say any word and still giving him a scary glare, "You've gone over 65 mph!"

"WOO!" Deputy Durland yelled, "That's so fast Sheriff! Almost cheetah speed!"

"Yep it sure was Deputy!" Sheriff Blubs replied and grabs his notepad and pencil.

"So now that you are caught overspeeding," Sheriff Blubs continues, writing down his notepad, "I'm giving you the biggest and most disgraceful ticket you'll ever have in your lifetime!"

He places a written piece of note on the window. But the hunter continues glaring at him evilly, not saying any word.

"Tell it to the judge, who ever your name is?" Sheriff Blubs continues, "Hand over your license!"

"Sheriff look!" Deputy Durland points at the growling dogs behind the glaring hunter.

"Aaaawwww!" Sheriff Blubs said, looking at the angry dogs, "You brought dogs! They're so adorable!"

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy!" Deputy Durland said, as he and the sheriff places their right hands at the back of the hunters to pet their dogs, who growls even louder.

"Cootchie-cootchie coooo!" the Sheriff said as he and his partner pets the enraged dogs. The dogs growl even louder and louder.

"You know, Sheriff!" Deputy Durland said to his partner, petting the dogs and not paying attention to them, "It will be nice if we could have them as-"

Suddenly, the dogs attack the officers, barking loud, biting and slashing their right arms. The two policemen scream.

"MY ARM! MY ARM!" Deputy Durland screams.

"BAD DOGGY! BAD!" Sheriff Blubs yelled as the hunting dogs continues biting and clawing his right arm.

The two officers pulled their arms out of the window of the pickup truck and cried in pain, over their right arms, covered in slashes and bite marks.

"MY ARM! MY ARM!" the two officers yelled.

Noticing this, the red pickup truck drives off, leaving the policemen running around in pain.

"HEY!" Bambi yelled at the policemen, "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

But the officers were not paying any attention to him. The pickup truck drove farther away from the police. Bambi continues to lay down in sadness and pain.

Then suddenly, he hears a loud screech, the barking dogs, and Man screaming. Then his box starts tumbling and shaking and Bambi falls around, tumbling and hurting his injured left leg. The pickup truck goes wild turning sideways, crashing things. Bambi tumbles around as his crate flops around. He see's something black with many red glowing eyes, attacking and killing Man and his dogs. Then, suddenly, the red pickup truck crashes to a cliff wall and spins wildly, throwing Bambi's crate into the air.

The pickup truck then crashes to a fence and flew off a cliff, rolling down the hill and finally crashes into a fiery explosion. Man and his pets are dead!

Meanwhile, Bambi's crate lands and slides down hill and rolls around. Bambi tumbles around inside as his crate did, hurting his bleeding left leg. Then the crate lands on a log. Bambi looks through the handle hole and sees a lush green forest. Then he hears a voice of a male teenager saying "Dad!"

Bambi turned to the other side behind and looked through the handle hole. He sees three young boys from oldest to youngest all with red hair and different heights from tallest to shortest. The oldest is the tallest, muscular, with long hair covering his eyes, a small growing of a mustache, and wears a cap, a blue-green shirt, dark blue pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. The middle child is shorter, thin, having shorter hair than his older brother, and a pronounced chin. He wears a long-sleeved teel shirt, shorts, and boots. The youngest is the shortest and also has shorter, wearing a pale green shirt and dark blue pants. Standing next to the three boys is their father: an extremely large, muscular lumberjack with brown work gloves, carrying an axe with his right hand, red hair, red beard, a black mono-brow, and have red chest hair and armpit hair concealed. This is Daniel Corduroy, a.k.a. "Manly Dan!"

"Do we have to use an axe with both?" asked the eldest son.

"No!" Manly Dan said, "I'll show you what a real Man chops down an old tree! You got to use your right hand! Which is the 'Manly Hand!'"

Manly Dan chops down on an old, rotted tree harder with his axe on his right hand, many times. His sons watch in delight.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" they yelled happily.

Then, a cute, skinny mustached biker with eyelashes, a green-white baseball cap, a white tank top, boots, and jean shorts who always follows Manly Dan, walks by and watches Manly Dan chopping crazily in delight.

"Get ém! Get ém!" he cheered.

Though the old tree is half chopped, Manly Dan angrily roars and knocks the tree down with his right fist.

"TIMBOR!" he yelled.

His three sons and the biker cheered.

Bambi watched in horror as the falling tree heads right towards him in his crate. His wide orange eyes widens in fear and his heart beats. The little fawn crouches down and covers himself.

But unfortunately, the falling tree misses. Instead, it crashes on the log, which again sends Bambi's crate high up in the air.

The crate lands into a pile of boxes filled with junk in the Gravity Falls Dump. It then tumbles down the pile and lands behind an bald old man with a long white beard with a Band-Aid on it, a large pink nose with a few warts, with a cast right arm, bandaged feet, a gold tooth with two more, and wears an old brown hat and brown overalls. This is Fiddleford H. McGucket, a.k.a. "Old Mand McGucket."

He is the eldest resident of Gravity Falls and the town's "local kook." He is very mildly crazy hence his name and very insane. He can be a bit depressed sometimes, including when his son, who is a park ranger, doesn't want to spend time with him. He usually makes up words such as donkey spittle.

Old Man McGucket turned behind and see's the crate in joy.

"Jumpin' snickerboodles!" he cried, "I found it! Wa-he-he-heee!" he laughs and dances crazily.

Bambi watches inside as if he's confused.

"What's he doing?" he thought.

Then suddenly, Bambi feels his crate moving again and tumbles.

Old Man McGucket stands on top of the crate and using his ski poles, he pushes and slides down to the dump as fast as he can. He laughed with fun and joy.

Then he picks up the crate, carrying it while walking up top of a mound of junk and puts it on top of it. Then he jumps and stands on top of the crate. Bambi peeks and sees a high steep view of mounds of junk in the dump and way high up.

"Oh, no!" the fawn said in fear.

"Cowa-doodles!" Old Man McGucket as he pushes down the mound with his ski poles, and slides down across the dump, zig-zagging, zooming very fast, and going through loops like a roller coaster. Bambi, once again, tumbles around inside his crate. Old Man McGucket yells in cheer.

"WE-HE-HE-HHHEEEEEEE!" he yelled.

He zooms out of the dump, flying over a heavyset, angry women and a fisherman with glasses. He lands and hits a table of pizza that was about to eaten by a large fat bearded man with a "Free Pizza" T-shirt. He zooms down through the forest heading straight to a building that says "MYSTERY SHACK!"


End file.
